the best sleep over
by matt-yuki
Summary: it s might not be very good only cause it s my first story so please reveiw and give any advice that you think might help me out with my next story, jaden has a fun night at his house with his friends. Note: bastain aint in it srry
1. the usally day

**this is my first story so please reveiw and if you have any ideas how i can make the next one better feel free to ask**

So the day began as normal I got up took a hour shower, did my daily exercises, and went to class with my friends Syrus, Zane, Jesse, Alexis, Blair, and Chazz. So Jaden what's on the agenda today syrus ask curiously? I really don`t know I guess the usually duel, win, and duel some more. Jaden, syrus said repeatedly. Huh Jaden said in a trance. What do you want for lunch syrus said with a sigh? Oh uh a cheeseburger (did I mention they were on summer break). They were at McDonalds for lunch with their friends. So who wants to go to my house my parents are away for the summer and said you guys can come over whenever you want just not at night mainly around 1:00am to 9:00am. Awesome dude sleepover everyone but Jaden yelled. He was in that day dream again Jesse sigh with a shrug of his shoulders.

**Later that night **

So who wants to play spin the bottle Chazz yelled? Everyone raised their hand but Jaden because he was in the kitchen raiding the fridge for snacks. Then someone coughed and Jaden say Alexis so do you always do this Jaden Alexis asked while giggling at him. Why are you laughing at me is there something on my face he ask wiping his face off. No it's just you had half a chocolate bar in your mouth. Oh good I didn`t want to have anything on my face. So are you going to play spin the bottle with me and everyone else? Jaden blushed at the thought of him and Alexis kissing. So are u going to or not. O.k. I'm coming be there in a sec lex. So who wants to spin first chazz asked?

I will syrus said syrus spun and it landed on Blair o.k. Blair spin it as hard as you can Jaden said with a little enthusiasm. It spun and landed on Jesse and Zane was a little jealous of Jesse and they kissed for 3 seconds. Jaden gave it a really big spin it almost took 6 minutes for it to stop but finally it landed on chazz, then chazz gave it a whirl and it stopped on Jesse.

Then later on in the night they started to play truth or dare Zane ask Jesse truth or dare Jesse said dare. O.k. Jesse I dare u to make-out with syrus for 10 minutes so are u a man or a chicken Zane said teasingly. I`m going for it Jesse said with confidence. Jaden thought he was going to be sick. Ten minutes later Jaden was asked truth or dare by Zane, I pick truth Jaden said with a big happy smile. O.k. Jaden do you love Alexis. It took Jaden a few seconds to an answer but he finally said yes I do, I have been for a while now, well really it`s been bout a few monthes or so Jaden answer with a big blush on his face.

Jaden got a text from Alexis saying to come to his room in an hour, and then Alexis got up and left the room. An hour later Jaden got up and left everyone was sleeping, he then he went to his room to find Alexis waiting there for him on his bed looking at his baby book gigging at him as a toddler naked and saw his little bottom and laughing louder. Then she saw a picture of him naked in the bathtub when he was 2 and a half. He looks and said uh what`s up see found my baby book. Yeah you never told me you were so cute when you were a baby jay. He blushed as Alexis called him that, only his parents called him that. So why did you want to see me alone Alexis Jaden asked? Well you see I like you to I was just scared that you might not like me like that so I never asked you but now that I know I just wanted you to know that I love you to jay. Well then lex how bout we go out then as boyfriend and girlfriend maybe next Friday me and you can go on a date and if Zane and Blair would like to we can have a double date with them. O.k. then Jaden but now how bout we go to sleep I`m tired. Sure see you in the morning Jaden said as he kissed Alexis on the forehead

. The next morning everyone was wondering were Jaden and Alexis was then Zane went to Jaden`s room knocked on the door and them opened it and saw Jaden and Alexis sleeping together. Blair ran up and gave Zane a big hug and saw what Zane was staring at, blair then said aww they make a cute couple don`t they Zane. Zane said yeah they do let's just let them sleep-in longer.


	2. the date

I thought today was going to be the same old day but something in the air wasn't right. "Hey jay can you stop moving I`m trying to sleep" a voice said. "Oh sorry lex" Jaden said. "Wait what is going on here, lex" said a very confused Jaden. "Don`t tell me you don`t remember last night, jay" Alexis said. "Oh yeah by the way where is everybody else, lex" Jaden said with a yawn.

**Mean while in the kitchen**

"Hey chazz so are you still cut off from your family money" asked a sleepy Mindy (Yeah I know the girls slept over to last night). "shut-up, Mindy" chazz roared with anger in his voice. "Don`t pop a vessel chazz" zane said calmed. "Hey what is up with all the yelling people" a very tired Jaden asked. "It`s about time you woke up, by the way have any of you guys seen Alexis", chazz asked in a harsh tone. "Still sleeping I think chazz", Jaden said while making a bowl of cereal. "What how would you know slacker", chazz mumbled under his breath. "What I think they can`t hear you in American (note: in Japan)" a happy slifer said

Wow it as bright as ever outside today, Alexis said just waking up. "So jesse are you staying here or at your dorm tonight", Jaden asked. "I really don`t know for sure, Jaden" Jesse said giving his twin a noggy (not real twins). "Alexis walked in the living room with a bad case of the bed head, smiling at the sight of Jesse and Jaden wrestling on the ground. "Hey Alexis", Jaden said while still fighting Jesse. "So what is up with them, Syrus" Alexis asked. Syrus just said really Alexis I don`t know. "Oh thanks though" she said with a smile. Zane finally had enough of them to wrestling that he yanks them apart and put them in separate chairs, threw Jesse in the one beside Syrus and Jaden beside Alexis. "They just look at each other and laughed at what zane did, man zane calm down they said in unison.

O.k. people where do you guys want to eat at red lobster Jaden and Jesse yelled in unison again. O.k. somewhere that might not leave us broke. Long john silver's Alexis said adding that she has wanted seafood for awhile now. Everyone agreed with her decision except Jaden and Jesse who wanted to go to red lobster. Then Jaden got a text form Alexis "maybe we can go there Friday 3", Jesse saw Jaden blush and "asked who that was from" Jaden said "none ya business Jess". "Jaden you now as well as I do that I`m going to get that phone one way or another so just give me the phone and I might go easy on you" Jess said with a evil glare. "O.k. Jesse you win but on one condition don`t tell anyone else", Jaden said in defeat. "Aw Jaden nice dude that is a cute picture of winged kuriboh, Jesse said.

Finally I can get out of the car every one said in unison. "hey zane can you come here real quick I need to ask you something in private, Jaden said. O.k. be right there Jaden, few minutes later, you what but it was muffled by Jaden hands, shush zane it`s still a secret to everyone. "O.k. can you say that again, Jaden" zane asked. "I was wondering if you and blair would like to go on a double date together with me and lex if you want you can talk to blair but just blair about it though no one else o.k., zane " Jaden asked. "Sure I will go but I think I should still ask Blair about it though" zane said. "O.k. let's go catch up to everyone else before they leave us, zane" Jaden said.

Man o` man what should I wear casually or fancy cloths Jade thought aloud. O.k. screw it I`m going with casually, Jaden said be back in a few hours, Jaden said to Syrus and Jesse. Where you going, they said in unison. "Somewhere with zane" I said. Oh ok when are you coming back, again they said in unison. Few hours, Jaden said. O.k. don`t forget the monster movie marathon on tonight at 10:00 Jaden, yet again in unison. I won`t see ya later guys, Jaden yelled going through the door. Want to go spy on him, Syrus? Thought you would never ask, Jesse.

"So where are we going again" Jaden ask for the fifth times in a minute. "To red lobster", zane said annoyed. It was him, zane, Blair, and Alexis in the car. "So Alexis" blair asked "what made you want to go out with Jaden not trying to be mean or give you the wrong idea that I don`t what you two to be together or anything". "Well I guess you can say I just always liked him but never really thought about it till the other night, Blair" Alexis said. We`re here, zane said pulling in a parking lot.

So what would you young couple like to drink said a nice waiter around his late 40`s. A wild cherry Pepsi said Jaden, me to said zane. "How about the ladies", they waiter ask. What would you like to have you two uh how bout sprite they said in unison? Later that night they got home Jesse and Syrus fell asleep on the couch watching the horror fest `08. Aw a Kodak moment, said Jaden about to puke his guts out from all the food he had ate at red lobster. Then Alexis and Jaden went to bed but Jaden got the outside spot just in case.


End file.
